DreamWorks Kart
DreamWorks Kart is an upcoming video game made by Studio Gobo, THQ, and Activision to release on the Nintendo 3DS, U], PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 on November 2, 2017. Gameplay The game plays similar to other racing games itself. Here, players must race each other, in boss races, tournaments, and classic mode. Plot Chapter 1: New Racer In Town A teenage named Luke Walton finds out about a Grand Prix to see if anyone can beat the champion Derek Mullock, so he enlists his friends and family into the race. Chapter 2: Unconscious Luke finds himself unconscious where he meets his family before another race with Derek. Chapter 3: Off the Grid Chapter 4: Mullock's Team Chapter 5: Revenge Derek, with his team, plan a plot on Luke to stop him once and for all. Chapter 6: Flood Reef Chapter 7: Missing Link Chapter 8: Far Far Away As We Know It Chapter 9: Mullock Edition Chapter 10: Cabin Fever Chapter 11: Is it the End? Gingy, Pinocchio, and Big Bad Wolf must steal all of Derek's supplies before the big race. Chapter 12: Inner Peace Chapter 13: Racer Genetics Chapter 14: Done Wit Ya, Derek Mullock, Done Wit Ya! It's the big race today! Who will win?! Walton or Mullock? Endings *'Good Ending'- The heroes win and go to Shrek's swamp for a party. *'Bad Ending'- The villains win. You must restart the game over again. Achievements (360/One) *'DreamWorks Kart'- Complete Story Mode. (2000 gamerscore points) *'Racer Villainy'- Complete Story Mode as a villain. (40 gamerscore points) *'New Racer In Town'- Complete this chapter. (20 gamerscore points) *'Unconscious'- Complete this chapter. (30 gamerscore points) *'Off the Grid'- Complete this chapter. (50 gamerscore points) *'Mullock's Team'- Complete this chapter. (45 gamerscore points) *'Revenge'- Complete this chapter. (60 gamerscore points) *'Flood Reef'- Complete this chapter. (90 gamerscore points) *'Missing Link'- Complete this chapter. (30 gamerscore points) *'Far Far Away As We Know It'- Complete this chapter. (70 gamerscore points) *'Mullock Edition'- Complete this chapter. (80 gamerscore points) *'Cabin Fever'- Complete this chapter. (60 gamerscore points) *'Is it the End'- Complete this chapter. (110 gamerscore points) *'Inner Peace'- Complete this chapter. (130 gamerscore points) *'Racer Genetics'- Complete this chapter. (40 gamerscore points) *'Done Wit Ya, Derek Mullock, Done Wit Ya!'- Complete this chapter. (1000 gamerscore points) *'See? That Hedgehog Ain't Afraid Of Water!'- Play as Sonic on Shark Tale's Southside Reef stage. (80 gamerscore points) *'Bee Movie 10th Anniversary'- Complete the game on it's launch date or November 2 of any other year as any Bee Movie character. (4000 gamerscore points) *'Kung Fu Panda'- Complete Story Mode as Po. (100 gamerscore points) *'Classic Mode 10x'- Play as the same character on Classic Mode 10 times. (10 gamerscore points) *'It's a Yellow Catastrophe'- Complete Story Mode as any Simpsons character. (500 gamerscore points) Customization It's the same as the Skill Customization from Sonic Generations. Characters Main Characters *Luke Walton (A 17 year old racer and the main protagonist of the game) *Deanne Rennotian (A smart girl and the supporting protagonist) *John Bagelton (A best friend of Luke's and another supporting protagonist) *Olive Walton (The older sister of Luke and the tertagonist) *Mary Walton (The mother of Luke and Olive and the deuteragonist) *Hal Walton (The father of Luke and Olive and the supporting deuteragonist) *Bobby Hollison (The cousin from Luke's family side and another supporting deuteragonist) Team Mullock *Derek Mullock (A well known racing champion and the main antagonist of the game) *Alice Mullock (Derek's daughter and the second antagonist) *Kenny Mullock (Derek's son and the third antagonist) *Cap'n Billy Bob Mullock (Derek's father and the fourth antagonist) Unlockable Characters *Sheriff Kane (A sheriff who works at the New York police department) *Eddie Marlow (A Christian who got fired from his job at the fire station) *Jeff Hais (pronounced HA-ey, a cousin of Deanne's) *Darlene Rowling (A secret agent who, years ago, killed her rival) *Felicia Rowling (Darlene's sister and a comedian) Playable Characters Non-playable Characters Commentators *Magic Mirror (Shrek) *Stefano, Gia, and Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *God (The Prince of Egypt) *Kent Brockman (guest commentator) *Orbot and Cubot (guest commentators) *Pain and Panic (guest commentator) Voice Cast Original Dialogue *Tobey Maguire as Luke Walton, Young Shifu, and Class Clown *Bobcat Goldthwait as Hal Walton, Gallaxhar (2/4 of Dialogue), Lefrog, and Mr. Kolloiway *Carrie Fisher as Mary Walton *Brian Doyle Murray as Cap'n Billy Bob Mullock *Channing Tatum as Derek Mullock *Tara Strong as Olive Walton, Heather, Dronkeys (babbling), Maggie Simpson (babbling), and Young Tigress *Roger Craig Smith as John Bagelton, Sailor #3, Director, and Store Clerk *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson/Young Homer, Grampa Abe Simpson, Krusty the Klown, Sideshow Mel, Mayor Quimby, Itchy, Groundskeeper Willie, and Barney Gumble *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson/Young Marge, Patty Bouvier, and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Ralph Wiggum, and Nelson Muntz *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Chief Wiggum, Moe Slyzlak, Comic Book Guy, Carl Carlson, and Superintendent Chalmers *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Kent Brockman, Principal Seymour Skinner, Scratchy, Reverend Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Herman Hermann, Montgomery Burns, and Waylord Smithers *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince Jr. and Sherri and Terri *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse van Houten and Jimbo Jones *Tress MacNeille as Lindsey Naegle, Agnes Skinner, and Lunchlady Doris *Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob *Matt Groening as himself and Maggie Simpson (pacifier) *Angelina Jolie as Darlene Rowling (in Tigress voice), Tigress, and Lola *Maya Rudolph as Felicia Rowling, Rapunzel, and Burn *Jackie Chan as Jeff Hais (in Monkey voice) and Monkey *Cameron Diaz as Olivia Walton and Princess Fiona *Jonah Hill as Bobby Hollidae, Snoutlout and Hal Stewart/Tighten *Will Arnett as the Missing Link *Will Smith as Oscar *Renée Zellwegger as Angie and Vanessa Bloome *JK Simmons as Kai and the Warden *Rainn Willson as Gallaxhar (shared with Bobcat Goldthwait) *Jack Black as Lenny and Po *Lucy Liu as Viper *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Mark Moseley as Donkey (shared with Eddie Murphy) *Mike Myers as Shrek *Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Mantis *Brad Pitt as Metro Man *Corey Burton as Z, Tim, Future Metro Man and Boyfriend *Latifa Ouaou as Guinivere of Galorus *Matt Damon as Spirit *Nick Nolte as Vincent *China Anne-McClain as Deanne Rennotian and Girl in Crowd *Jim Parsons as Oh *Rihanna as Tip *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy *Conrad Vernon as Mason, Rico and Butterflyosaurus *Christopher Knights as Private and the Three Blind Mice *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian *Julie White as Mrs. Murphy *Jeffrey Tambor as Mr. Murphy *Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy/Ginormica *Mel Fair as the Magic Mirror *Tom McGrath as Troy McClure (in style of Skipper) and Skipper *Danny Jacobs as King Julien *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippopotamus *Ari Rubin as Future Po *James Hong as Mr. Ping *Alec Baldwin as The Boss Baby and Makunga *Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Samuel L. Jackson as Whiplash *Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill *Trey Parker as Kid #1 *Kirk Thornton as Orbot *Wally Wimgert as Cubot *Aron Warner as the Big Bad Wolf *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming, Sargent Edwards and Principal Ryan *Cameron Boyce as himself *Simon Cowell as himself *James Horan as Dr. Pinney *Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Marcus *Frank Welker as Dr. Sallis, Toothless and Dragon *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the Three Little Pigs *Various voices* as Far Far Away residents, students, teachers, Brainbots, animals, scientists, and crowds *David Soren as Head of Gamers *Scarlett Johansson as Cousin Berry *Amanda Bynes as Piper Pinwheeler *Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom *Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi *Amy Poehler as Snow White *Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Amy Sedaris as Cinderella and Jill *Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty *Jon Voight as Agent Skidder *Walt Dorhn as Rumpelstiltskin *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Thomas Haden Church as Dwayne LaFontDont *Brian Stepanek as Nugent the Dog *Tom Kenny as Stupid Guy *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra and Mooseblood *Gary Oldman as Lord Shen *David Cross as Crane and Minion *Ian McShane as Tai Lung and Captain Hook *Susanne Blakeslee as Evil Queen *Mark Valley as Cyclops *Will Ferrell as MegaMind *Stephen Stanton as Captain Smek *Bruce Willis as RJ *Steve Carrell as Hammy *John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad *Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother *Debby Ryan as herself *Deb Webber as herself *Ryan Reynolds as Turbo and Guy *Erica Mendez as Policewoman #1 *TBA as The Handsome Corruption Archive Audio *James Crawford as The Colonel *Garry Shandling (1949-2016) as Verne Various Voices *Dee Bradley Baker *Mark Moseley *Tara Strong *Reese Witherspoon *JK Simmons and more! Trivia *Carrie Fisher recorded all her lines before her death. At the end of the credits, it says, along with Garry Shandling, "In Memoriam of Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)" from the Star Wars cast, and "Goodbye, Uncle Verne (1949-2016)" from the Over The Hedge cast. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:The Simpsons Category:Crossover video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Video Games Category:2017